


I Got You

by coreasqueen



Category: Kim Go Eun - Fandom, Lee Min Ho - Fandom, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreasqueen/pseuds/coreasqueen
Summary: So here's my take on what happened last august 5, iykyk. A one-shot feel good fanfic fix <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I Got You

17... 18... 19... 20...

The elevator door before her opened.

“21...” She read the sign that says she's at the top floor of Mark Hills. Gripping the grocery bags tight, especially the bag with eggs. His fridge has not had a single egg in it after Do-hwan left. A month has it been? She sighed. He's been so busy that he can't even go to the grocery for food and has been surviving on take-outs and kimchi rice bowls for dinner for the past week and a half. Aigoo. 

There are only two units on the floor and the other belongs to Lee Min-ho's friend who also happens to be in the acting industry. The last time she was here, she heard a woman's laugh from that particular unit. 

She looked sideways before exiting the lift and made her way to the east wing of the floor and punched in the passcode of his unit. She's only been here a couple of times yet and only comes by on days she's not really busy or on her day offs to spend the most of her time with him. He, who would drop everything in a heartbeat to spend time with her and would even give her the moon if he could to assure her. Anything just to keep her. Especially now that their kicking things off in their relationship, planning to take it to the next level.

“Sunbae?” She called out as she took her shoes off and slipping her feet in one of his pink cotton slippers placed in a rack at the back of the door.

“Babe?” No response, she put down the grocery bags on the kitchen counter top. “Isn't he home? I thought it was his day off...” She looked around to see if she can do something while he's gone. 

As she was waiting for him, she did some cleaning. Well, not much since the place is almost spotless to begin with. Made herself comfortable and slouched on the linen sofa, hugging a throw pillow with her leg. One would look at her and think it's her apartment. 

She checked her phone to see that it's past four pm already. “What time is he coming home?” She muttered. 

Opened one of the cupboards to see a box of chamomile tea and brewed herself a cup and walked towards to balcony, taking in all the view. Ah.

She was too absorbed while leaning on the railings with closed eyes, feeling the sunset rays against her skin, that she didn't hear the beep when he opened the door.

Surprised himself, he managed to snuck up on her and hugged her from behind. 

From a mile away, he could tell it was her. “Hey, beautiful. I didn't know you were here...” He whispered on her ear and buried his face on her neck and inhaled her lavender-like natural scent, his wide shoulders engulfing her slender back. 

She turned around to face him, pouted and whined. “It was supposed to be a surprise... Well? Surprise!” She giggled, scrunched up her nose, like a bunny. He smiled from venus to mars and held her face, closing the distance between their lips. 

He kissed her deeply. Oh, how he longed for it. How he missed her. She smiled under his kisses, realizing he's just as crazy for her as she is for him, kissed him back just as intense. 

He pulled away and muttered under his breath. “God, Gon... Don't be gone for that long again. You're gonna kill me.” He stared deeply into her eyes, his thumb caressing her soft cheek. 

“I just went to a friend's birthday party in Jeju and I was only gone for half a week. What are you talking about?” She snorted. 

“Still...”

“Fine, Gae-ddong ssi.” She raised her eyebrows, submitting to his persistent, annoying but cute demand, she didn't miss to stick her tongue out to annoy him either. 

He chuckled and bopped her nose with his. “I got something for you, it's on the couch.” He took the mug from her hands and went inside. She followed after taking a last look at the majestic sunset.

This is how they spend their time together. Spoiling the other with their own love languages, understanding how to love each other better. 

He was washing the mug she used when he heard her shout. 

“Omo! Is this what I think it is?” Hugging the white box against her chest. 

“Yes. I was supposed to go to your place after buying this on my way home since I heard from Hyeong-taek earlier today that you got back this morni—” He turned around to see her gobbling it all up, not listening to him anymore. Her obsession with sticky rice cakes filled with red bean paste is over the moon. 

He smirked, feeling proud seeing his girl eat well.

“By the way, where were you earlier? I was supposed to surprise you by the time I got here 'cause I thought you'd stay at home today.” She asked, looking at him with her puppy eyes, still munching on the sweet delicacy.

“Hmm, yeah, noona called me. We just discussed about my future activities and how to make it work with my current schedule and sent me the photo I'm posted half an hour ago for tomorrow's live show event with Louis Vuitton and aren't you really gonna offer me a bite of that?” He tilted his head, trying to be cute, as he took the groceries out of the bags one by one and into the fridge. 

“Oh.” She stood up from the couch and sat on the counter top. 

She laughed inwardly at the idea but acted upon it anyway. “Choo-choo~” She tried to suppress her laughter but failed anyway, he looked at her in disbelief and even when he thought it was ridiculous, he opened his mouth and munched on it. They burst into laughter, her legs wrapped around his torso and arms snaked around his neck. Their laughter filled the 2,077 square feet apartment. 

She nodded in such a giddy way, making him agree that it's better than his favorite vanilla ice cream. He shook his head that made her hand comb through his hair and made him nod. Now, his head is just making circles in the air. 

“I am so in love with you.” He bit his lip, unable to suppress his smile.

“I am in love with you, too, but you really need to take a bath. You're sweating bullets, babe.” With the hem of her sleeve, she wiped the sweat off his tall nose, his forehead, and cheeks.

“I guess.” He took off his sweat-damped hoodie and walked towards the bedroom. “Wanna join?” He asked, whipping the fabric in the air as he leaned on the doorway of his bedroom. 

Looking at him over her shoulder, legs still dangling in the air, she leaned her elbows on the counter top. “I would... only if you knew how to cook dinner then I'd have time to do you... but you don't and cooking takes so much time, you know?” Emphasis on the ‘so’, he groaned and stomped his way to the bedroom like a kid. 

“Watch me learn how to cook from Mom and you'll regret what you just said!” He shouted across the apartment, making her giggle and feel ‘quite’ nervous at the same time. 

On a cloud nine, a smile of a person deep in love is plastered on her face. She hopped off the counter and started brainstorming what to have for dinner. She's always wanted to make food for him, remembering what her sister-in-law told her. 

“The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, Gon.”

Under 30 minutes, it was done. In a huge bowl, there's greens, carrots, meat, bean sprouts, and two sunny side ups. 

“What are we having?” There's that bright light on the other side of the room, his stance and towering height will always amaze her. In his plain, black tee and sweatpants, he looks ever dashing. 

She smiled cheekily and motioned him to come over to her side. “Is this okay?” Her pout, pointing the huge bowl in front of her. 

His lips formed an ‘o’ that turned to the biggest smile he has had for the past week, pure joy washing over him. 

“So much for cooking takes so much time, huh?” She let go of his hand, suddenly not in the mood. He took her hand and spun her like Cinderella, pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I'm kidding... I love it. Of course, you made it, how can I not love it?” Supressing a smile, she rolled her eyes. 

They moved to the living room and sat on the floor, their backs on the sofa. She started mixing the bowl, careful not to make a mess on the table, she took a spoonful and fed the boy next to her. Staring at him, waiting for his reaction and the heaven's gates opened, the angels started singing when he took the spoon from her hand and dug in to his heart's content. Passing the utensil to her, she indulged herself. He took the tie from his pocket and tied her hair into a ponytail. 

“How was your trip?” He asked, tucking her bangs behind her ear. 

“It was so fun, we were on a resort and I got to meet a lot of new stylists in the field, all invited by Yun-Mi. I took a lot of photos on my phone...” He pulled her down just when she was about to stand up, reached on his far left, just below the throw pillow is her phone and handed it to her. “Here.”

She handed it back to him and her lips is in a funny smile. “Good luck finding me in those photos.” She dug in the food and passed him the bowl after. She untied her hair and tied it again, but in a bun. 

“When was this? Was this recent? I can't really tell. You see, my girlfriend's age doesn't reflect on her face...” He whispered as if he's telling a secret and poked her cheek. A photo of her standing in front of a full-length mirror looking like a mannequin, long skirt and long sleeves, standing on what looks like a knee-high, gold boots. 

“I didn't know that was on my phone... Oh, I remember now. My stylist for the Chanel event in Paris last year sent me this just a few days ago, she says she forgot to sent it to me after the party.” Staring at it, she spoke out her thoughts out loud. “I think I should post it.” 

“Aren't you scared of the fans anymore?” His hand caressing her cheek. “I think I'm okay. I'm ready. They'll always have something to say anyway, might as well be happy while they're at it.” Leaning on his chest, closed her eyes, living her best life in his arms. 

“And even when things get messy?” He trailed, gently stroking her arms with his fingertips. 

“You got me.”/“I got you.” 

Her thumb clicked the Share button.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did! <3333


End file.
